The Boy In The Uniform
by johnnnycadesgirl16
Summary: Hiatus. Probably won't be continued.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay, I'm gonna try something that hasn't been tried before. Tell me what you think.**

**The AFJROTC stands for Air Force Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps. They are training for the Air Force or Military, and that's what Johnny is in. There is part of it called the drill team/color guard, they spin rifles, march, and do different things. If you get confused, Google it.**

**It will eventually be a JohnnyxOC pairing, but she wont be a mary-sue, promise.**

**Enjoy! Give this a chance, it may seem stupid, but give it a try.**

Chapter One: (Juliet POV)

"Juliet!" Dawn called, running up to me. "We're gonna be late, we gotta hurry!"

I rolled my eyes. "We're fine, Dawn. Come on, get in." I told her. She got in my mom's car.

We were driving to freshman orientation; it was our first year in high school.

I looked over at my best friend. She looked as nervous as I felt. She has light brown hair, with natural highlights. It is cut to about her shoulders. She has tan skin, which contrasts great with her bright green eyes.

I have dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. Mine is naturally super-curly, which I hate. It gets frizzy all the time, so I have to straighten it. I have light skin, not pale, but not tan either.

We were both fourteen. I was going to turn fifteen September thirteenth, and she was turning fifteen much later, on January fifth.

We were complete opposites, which was probably why we were such great friends. We were both a little shy, but she was the sporty type. She was on the soccer team for two years in middle school, sixth and seventh grade, but at the end of seventh grade year, she hurt her knee playing a game. She hasn't played since.

On the other hand, I'm not that sporty. I like to hang out at the park, or walk around. I like the fall, and she's more of a summer-girl. I like Halloween and Thanksgiving and Christmas, and she likes Valentine's Day and the Fourth of July.

But our differences are what make us such close friends.

We arrived at the school. It was huge. To me, it looked like a hospital (I hate hospitals, and needles and blood. So hospitals weren't something I enjoyed). But maybe it was just 'cause I was so nervous.

"Bye girls, I'll be back to pick you up in an hour," my mom told us. We nodded and got out.

We walked down the long sidewalk to the front doors. We were both nervous, it was obvious. I looked at Dawn.

"See anyone we know?" I asked her hopefully.

"Nope," she replied.

I was hoping some of our middle school friends had decided to come to orientation. I guess not.

We got inside and were directed to the auditorium. A man, Mr. H, he called himself, was introduced as the principal. He then proceeded to talk about some boring stuff, like "welcome to our school, you'll love it here" and "check out the library!" and "we do not tolerate bullying".

By the time the boring lecture was over, I had gotten a little more comfortable. I mean, this wasn't so bad. It was okay, actually.

Just then we were all directed to the gym. There are a lot of kids here, I thought. And this is only the freshman, there are sophomores and juniors and seniors. I groaned inwardly.

We all sat in the bleachers. Dawn and I decided to sit in the front. There was a small, heavy-set woman in the center of the gym. She had a microphone.

"Hello, students. Welcome to high school. The Drill Team (AFJROTC) has decided to do a presentation for you. We expect the highest amount of respect. Thank you."

She moved out of the way. Four people, dressed in what looked like a military uniform, marched towards the center. There was a girl, who looked like a senior, who was a little bit manly looking (Not to be rude or anything, I'm just describing her. I'm sure she's a nice person). Next was a boy with blond hair. Third was a short, petite girl, with short hair. I would have thought she was a boy if we wouldn't have been this close. Last was a tan boy, with jet-black hair and dark eyes. He immediately caught our attention.

"Look," Dawn whispered. "The little one in the back is so cute. Look at him." I nodded and shushed her.

They marched around, like military cadets. They had serious looks on their faces, and looked straight ahead. They all twirled the rifles around, and marched around the gym in unison. I'm not really sure of the technical name for it, 'cause I'm not an expert. My eyes were on the small one in the back the whole time.

Next, the three marched to the side, and the cute one came in the middle. He started his rifle routine, and twirled the rifle around and stuff. (Once again, I'm an average girl, I don't know what the technical names are.)

Then, by accident, his rifle got caught on his uniform, messing up his performance. He smiled sheepishly, and continued. Before I knew it, it was done, and everyone was clapping. They released us to the cafeteria, where we could all get a slice of pizza (free pizza!) and a coke.

Dawn and I talked about the mystery guy the whole time. How cute he was, and how it was adorable when he messed up. We had to know more about him.

We got our pizza, and we looked around. We spotted him at the table, and tried to get a good look at his face, but there were so many people that we couldn't.

Before we knew it, orientation was over. We went out to the car, and my mom asked us how it went.

"Good," I replied distractedly. I had to find more about this guy.

And that was our first high school goal, to find out who this mystery guy was, and maybe even talk to him.

**A/N: did you like it? Should I just stop here, or continue?**

**If you don't understand the ROTC thing, then go to Google or Youtube and type in Drill Team ROTC. I'm sure you will understand.**

**I know it's really random for a story, but they have it at my school, and once I saw it, I was obsessed. **

**If you still don't get the ROTC thing, it's basically a program at most high schools and you can sign up for military training. They teach you values, and respect. It's like you are actually in a military boot camp or something. You do different drills and obstacle courses, but you learn in a classroom too. It's a little hard to explain, let me know if you still don't get it, I'll try to explain further.**

**And (hopefully this wont confuse you more) Drill Team is part of ROTC. I'm pretty sure you have to be in ROTC for at least a year or so before you can join the drill team. It's where they march around and spin rifles for competition. They wear Air Force uniforms and such. It's really very interesting.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you review!**

**No flames please, if you think it's too confusing, tell me though.**

**Your friend,**

**Johnnnycadesgirl16**

**Stay gold.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I appreciate it if you reviewed :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: (Juliet POV)

The weekend seemed to fly right by. Before I knew it, it was Sunday night. Tomorrow is my first day of high school, and to say I'm nervous is an understatement.

It was eleven o'clock, and I couldn't sleep. I had to get up early tomorrow, at six o'clock, so I had time to catch my bus at six forty. For some reason when I'm nervous, I can't sleep. At all.

I must have drifted off to sleep, because I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I pushed the snooze button, and tried to drift back off to sleep, when my annoying sister came barging in.

"Juliet! Juliet!" she chanted, jumping on my bed.

"What?" I mumbled sleepily.

"It's six twenty! You're gonna be late!"

Oh shit, I thought. I jumped out of bed. "Thanks, Melanie," I told her. "Now get out, I gotta get ready for school," I led her out of my room.

I hurriedly searched my closet for something to wear. I settled for a pair of jeans, and a tank-top. I pulled them on quickly and ran to the bathroom.

When I looked in the mirror, I groaned. Today was _not_ a good hair day. I didn't have time to straighten it; I only had ten minutes before I had to get to my bus stop. So I quickly put it up in a pony-tail. I brushed my teeth and headed down the stairs.

"Morning, Mom," I greeted. I grabbed my sweatshirt. "Honey, get some cereal. You don't want to be hungry on your first day," she said.

"I don't have time, Mom. See you later," I was out the door before she could reply.

I saw Dawn walking down the sidewalk. "Dawn!" I called. She looked around, spotted me, and came running over.

When she reached me, she wasn't even out of breath. I guess that's why she was so good at soccer. She loved to run.

"Come on, we're gonna miss the bus!" she exclaimed. We ran towards the bus stop right as the bus was coming.

"That was close," she mumbled. We sat down.

"Oh. My. God," she said.

"What, Dawn?"

I looked around, and followed her line of sight. Diagonal to us, were two boys. One had reddish brown hair, from what I could tell. He turned, saw us staring at him, and blushed and turned around. He had green-grey eyes. He started talking to a boy beside him. That's when I realized. The boy beside him was the one from the presentation at orientation!

They were both wearing uniforms. Maybe they have some sort of competition today, I thought. The uniforms were navy blue. They were wearing navy blue pants, and a navy blue jacket. Under that, they wore light blue dress shirts, with some sort of a tie. They had hats on, too.

I think they were talking about us, or felt us staring, because they both turned at the same time. Three of us blushed and looked away. The only one who didn't was Dawn, of course.

"Wow, the one with the greenish eyes is kinda cute, too," she said. I was only focused on the tan one with the dark eyes and the black hair.

"We have to find out their names," I told her.

The school bus pulled into the bus lane at the hosp—I mean school.

We got off of the bus. Dawn motioned to where the guys were headed, and I frantically shook my head no. There is no way I'm going to follow them, I thought to myself. But Dawn had walked off in their direction, so I had no choice but to follow.

We followed them to a row of lockers, where they met a group of guys.

"They must be friends," I guessed.

She looked at me like I was stupid. "Really?" she said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

The bell rang. "We gotta get to class," I told her. "What's your first block?"

"French III," she replied. I grimaced.

"Mine is World History 9. I guess I'll see you later. But if I don't, remember to save me a seat on the bus," she nodded and we went different ways.

Boy, I thought. This place sure is _big_. It had three floors.

I went up to the third floor, and tried to find my history class. (I knew it was on the third floor because Dawn told me that whatever number the room started with, told you what floor it was on. My room was 3031 so I figured it was on the top floor.) I ended up going in circles around the third floor until I saw someone I know.

"Ember," I called to her. She looked around.

"Hey, Juliet!" she replied.

"Hey can you help me find 3031?" I asked. She pointed to a classroom close to where we were standing.

"It's right there, stupid," she said jokingly. I nodded. "Oh." I went inside the classroom.

I looked around. I didn't know anyone. This is just great, I thought.

The teacher welcomed us to our first year in high school. She explained that each block or period was an hour and a half long, and that we had four each day. We had blocks one, two, three, and four on A Days, and on B Days we had five, six, seven, and the last was a study period. I could get used to this, I thought.

She went on to tell us about the Code of Behavior, and then went on to assign lockers. Mine was number 441.

After first block was over, I went downstairs to try to find my locker. It turned out that Dawn's locker was only a few lockers away from mine. That was good. And, the good news was my locker was a top locker. I hate bottom lockers.

The next two blocks passed by quickly. They were Earth Science 9 and English 9. I had both classes with Dawn, so we mostly talked the whole time.

The last class I had was art. I was a little nervous because all of my other classes were freshman classes, and art had all of the grades in it.

I got inside the classroom, and once again didn't see anyone familiar. I sat in the back.

The art classroom had huge tables that could fit about four kids to each table. I had sat alone in the back. Nobody decided to sit with me. I'm so lame, I thought to myself.

The bell had rung, and the teacher started calling roll.

"Juliet Cameron," he called out.

"Here," I replied.

Just then a student came in late. "Do you have a pass, sir?"

I didn't look at him, but I imagine he shook his head.

"Well, since it's the first day, I'll let you off with a warning. What's your name, son?"

"Ponyboy Curtis," he replied. Pony…boy? That was his name? I decided to look at him. I looked up from the table.

I was shocked. It was the boy that sat with the cute kid on the bus. He was still wearing the uniform. I had to admit, he was pretty cute, too, but the other one was cuter.

"Really?" the teacher asked. He looked like he was trying to fight a grin.

The boy who called himself "Ponyboy" blushed and nodded. "Take a seat," the teacher instructed.

Ponyboy looked around. The only empty seats were at my table. He came over and sat down.

He didn't look at me, just looked at the teacher, who was still calling roll.

When the teacher was done, he told us to get a piece of paper and draw a tree. I already know how to draw a tree, I thought. He told us this would help our drawing skills. I thought it was ridiculous, but I got paper and started on my work.

A voice cut in to my concentration. Of course, you don't have to concentrate very hard to draw a tree. At least, not the way I draw them (Which aren't very good).

"Why were you staring at us on the bus this morning?" a voice said quietly.

I looked up, and Ponyboy was looking at me, expecting an answer. He didn't look mad, just curious.

"Who?" I decided to play dumb. Maybe he'd say the other boy's name.

"Me and Johnny," he said.

Johnny. That's a cute name. It fits him.

"I…I don't know," I told him.

"Oh," he replied.

The rest of the class was extremely awkward. He would stare at me funny, and when I looked up he would look away and blush occasionally. At one point he got up to sharpen his pencil, and I accidentally tripped him. It was an accident, I swear. He looked at me as if I did it on purpose.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Once class was over, I rushed out of the room. I didn't see Ponyboy or Johnny anywhere. I went straight to the bus, hoping they wouldn't ride it home.

Sure enough, there they came, in all of their uniformed glory. They sat down in the front, way away from where I was sitting.

Dawn still wasn't here yet. Where is she?

I looked out the window and saw her running up to the bus. She pounded on the door, and a very annoyed bus driver let her in.

She came over and plopped down beside me.

"Phew," she said. I laughed.

I told her all about Ponyboy, (not before she went into a laughing fit. "Are you sure that's really his name?" she'd ask, and I would tell her yes. She would start laughing, and the cycle would start all over again) and how he talked to me. She seemed a little jealous, but shrugged it off. I told her about how Ponyboy said that the cute one's name is Johnny.

"That's a cute name," she commented. I nodded.

Soon the bus came to a stop, and Ponyboy and Johnny got off at the same stop as we did. She wanted to follow them home. She has a thing for following people.

"No," I told her. "Ponyboy (she giggled) probably hates me. What if they see us? He'll think I'm even weirder. But you go ahead."

She sighed dramatically. "You should try out for drama," I said. She rolled her eyes.

She walked me to my house, and left to go to hers. It was only three houses down. I waved good-bye and went inside.

Wow, I thought. So that's what high school is like.

**A/N: I know it's long. I kinda got a little teensy bit carried away, and I couldn't just randomly end the chapter.**

**Johnny and Pony wont be in uniform every day, just to let you know. **

**I appreciate reviews, and constructive criticism.**

**Stay gold,**

**Johnnnycadesgirl16**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. (if anyone is still out there that's reading this)**

**I've been a little caught up in other stories, and I didn't really have the time to update, and I was kinda stuck.**

**Review! CC and suggestions welcome.**

Chapter Three: [Juliet POV]

I woke up to my little sister jumping on my bed, _again. _Joy.

Once she left, my first task was to find something to wear.

I stumbled out of bed, only to grab the first thing my tired eyes spotted. Luckily, it all matched.

Once I was a little more awake, I went into the bathroom and got ready. I looked at myself in the mirror.

Who am I kidding? There's no way a cute boy like Johnny could fall for an average girl like me, let alone _notice _me.

I sighed and went downstairs.

When my foot touched the bottom step, the aroma of eggs and bacon immediately filled my nostrils.

Yum, bacon!

I went over to the table and sat down. I checked my watch. It's already six thirty! Shoot!

I grabbed my bacon to go, and rushed out the door.

"Bye, Mom!" I called, and quickly shut the door before I got an answer.

It's a nice day. The sun was out, warming my skin. There were few clouds in the bright blue sky.

I was still munching on my bacon when Dawn came running up.

"Hey!" she greeted. I wordlessly held out a piece of bacon, and she took it. I'm not a morning person.

We kept walking. It didn't take long to get to the bus stop.

There were two figures in the distance.

Maybe it's them! I hurried and finished the last of my bacon.

I didn't recognize them, because they didn't have on their uniforms. But when I did, I blushed to myself. Dawn noticed this, and gave me a look that said 'are you stupid?'. I ignored it.

It was awkward. We were the only four at our bus stop.

I could hear all the sounds around me for the silence. I heard distant car horns, the bus rumbling from a distance, and Dawn tapping her foot.

I glared at her. She played dumb.

The tapping was annoying. I looked at the boys, seeing if they noticed.

"Can you stop?" I heard, at the same time I said, "Stop!"

I looked over, and it was Johnny. Our eyes met, and I gave him a smile. He timidly smiled back, and blushed.

The bus came rumbling to our stop.

Gee, bus, way to ruin a moment.

**Review! Sorry for shortness, I don't know where I'm going. Suggestions welcome!**


End file.
